User talk:Captain Pikachu
Welcome to the Talk page of ! Hello , Please create your own section, using Heading 2 or 3 and please make sure to include your signature/username or just add 4 tildes ~~~~ at the end when leaving a message. Thanks CaptainPikachu Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Captain Pikachu, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Captain Pikachu'page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bond em7 (Talk) 15:48, July 7, 2012 Talk Page Start Sorting 'TemptingTemptress 16:30, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello I'm Kira! From the looks of it no one has told you that you can make a template for your word bubble making a little easier to post. I can show you how, if you'd like. Király I would use the bubble you already have. Király From now on you can copy and paste the text above. I keep a copy of mine on my user page. If you want to change it simply go to Your template page and hit edit. If you add more characters or want bubbles for your owl or another pet. Just let me or Bond know and we can add them for you. Király I reply I reply back to Alex on the deatheaters unite roleplay wiki.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 11:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) your edit to Uno Zerga I am no sure what happened but my page for Uno Zerga has you in the history. Please do not edit my character pages. Thank Kirá (talk) 22:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Alex Longbottom Cap, I'm looking at this character of yours, and there are some important spelling mistakes. Would it be OK if I correct them? Alex Jiskran 14:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) hey Cap. In order for me to sort your charrie ( Forum:Suman_Patil ) i am going to need more history. tnx and have a good day Parchment100pxQuill and Ink 01:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Adult Sorting 15:57, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Award 09:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) MoM Cap, please don't add to the MoM Key P or L categories - these are ONLY places and people the Minister feels are key, and that makes it my decision. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 07:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Testing You seem to test word bubbles on random articles. Some people don't like what you are doing. So, can you please test on your own pages or create a sandbox. Danke! 12:13, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch User:TemptingTemptress has adopted the character of Lupa so Dean will not be needed further in the match. He will though be needed on next terms team so keep roleplaying him around. --~Peislandgal (talk) 05:32, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Award(My Best Award Ever) 09:40, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Blogs Hi Captain, I'd like to let you know that your blog 'hi' and your blog 'Sorry for my Inactivity' are in breach of our blog policy for the following reason: "You should not have posts like "Ginny is Hot" or "I like Harry Potter" or "Hi" or "I am _______, meaning you should have posts with a legitimate amount of content, and for the technically minded, 275 bytes or higher." All your other blogs meet this requirement, meaning your other two are still standing. In the future, make sure your blog has at least 2-3 lines before publication, as the topics you had we 100% fine, we just need you to have a bit more content on them. I'd like to thank you for your continued participation and dedication to the , and we hope you continue to role-play here in the future. Thanks, Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 13:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Characters Adult Sorting 10:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Kirá (talk) Hey Cap, I see you (or at least your posts) around all the time. :) Your welcome for the bubble help back when you were new. It was my pleasure, always glad to help. Kirá (talk) Category and movement Thanks for the category info, Cap. You really shouldn't, however, send one character to so many different places at the same time. Sometimes, a couple, or maybe even three, but Alex is, right now, in 5 or 6. Alex Jiskran 10:50, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Thanks, Cap, Sadly, "Healist" is not an English or HP word, Cap. Alex Jiskran 14:29, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Categories Cap, I must ask you to stop creating so many categories. We don't need "Shops", we have "Shop" already. Please don't add more. Alex Jiskran 15:11, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh so helpful Kira As long as you ask Cap, I'll try my best to help. If I can't, I'll find someone who can. Kirá (talk) New pic? I like the new pic, Cap! Why r u changing it sooooo much,though??(I really liked the gryffindor one) Teaching You're requesting to teach charms, which is one of the most essential classes. I want to make sure you understand that it will need to be kept updated often, and will take some time. Also, Peislandgal also wants to teach the younger years, so you will be teaching 5th-7th Years unless you talk with Peis and work it out. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:35, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Not until after you've been at Hogwarts for a while, and then maybe. Also, the next school year begins on Oct 1st. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:12, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Heaven Papakonstantinou If this was who you meant, (I forgot about her) you should go to her page. The school is supposed to be closed for summer. -Community Message- "...please roleplay your students at Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade etc, but not as Hogwarts, or in the classrooms etc, as they will be 'Closed'." Freja 13:30, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorting 17:04, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Flourish and Blotts Hey Cap, I noticed you talked to me at Flourish and Blotts. Next time please look for the header that says (Colin and Twila) meaning it's just us role-playing. It's ok though, but please hurry and Reply on there so me and Twila can carry on our conversation. Thanks. Sorry Im such a complainer. Colin687 19:10, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 I'd like to rp but unfortunately, I can't because I need to get of the computer now. I'm really sorry for my bad timing.Eievie (talk) 14:38, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Steve Shunpike and more This character is mine, Cap, and trust me, he's fine. Everything about him and his char page is planned and has been discussed with various Bcrats and Admins, so he really is OK. We already have the "Graduated Character" category, so we really don't need "Former Student" as well. Please don't keep creating new categories without asking Admins or Bcrats first. I'm working hard to reduce the number, and simplify the system. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 16:08, September 17, 2012 (UTC) : Already explained this to cap on chat. :) 16:10, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Teaching I'm just posting this to let you know I'm still assuming you would like to teach charms this year, and will be resposible for updateing the class and such. If that's not the case, please let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:48, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Augustus Potter Cap, I have deleted your "Atrium" entry because he IS NOT an Auror - at least, not yet. You have to submit an Auror Admission Test, and only when that is Approved is he an Auror. You cannot just throw a new char into mix without the Auror Head (Tanis Nyt) or the Minister's (Einar Faris) approval. If you seriously want him to become an Auror, you will need to specify his high NEWT grades. Alex Jiskran 08:59, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Classes Yes, classes will begin tomorrow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Charms If you could add your 5th-7th year charms homework to the list and make sure you cross examine what you plan on teaching with the GLE's. Looking foreward to teaching with you. --~Peislandgal (talk) 15:42, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yes my homework is all assigned already. --~Peislandgal (talk) 00:35, October 2, 2012 (UTC)